powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pachy KnightZords
The Pachy KnightZords are auxiliary zords consisting of two Dino KnightZords: the Pachy KnightZord & the MiniPachy KnightZord in Power Rangers Dino Knights. They are modeled after a Pachycephalosaurus/''Stygimoloch'' & a kangaroo. Overview The Pachy & MiniPachy KnightZords are a parent-child Dino KnightZords pair built based on a Pachycephalosaurus, but it strangely resembles a kangaroo. It can grant the abilities of the Pachy Terra Armor, which allows the user to wield earth-based abilities & be armed with a pair of gauntlets that increases the wielder's punching power. History For reasons unknown, the Pachy KnightZord left Rysaul & migrated to Australia, where it settled there. During the next centuries, the Pachy KnightZord managed to adapt to the environment, developing its kangaroo-Esque appearance as a result. It also "gave birth" to an offspring, the MiniPachy KnightZord. Zords Pachy KnightZord The Pachy KnightZord is the Dino KnightZord parent of the MiniPachy KnightZord. In combat, it wields sections of the dual Knight Gloves on its arms & the Knight Thruster vernier as its tail. MiniPachy KnightZord The MiniPachy KnightZord is the joey offspring & Dino KnightZord partner of the Pachy KnightZord. The MiniPachy KnightZord is the smallest Dino KnightZord, being just over the height of an average human. Dino Knight Megazord: Pachy Terra Armor The Dino Knight Megazord: Pachy Terra Armor is the combined form of the Tyranno, Tricera, Ankylo, Pachy, & MiniPachy KnightZords. It consists of the Tyranno KnightZord's central Megazord formation, the Tricera KnightZord's posterior half on the right shoulder with the Tyranno KnightZord's right drill, the Ankylo KnightZord's posterior half on the left shoulder with the Tyranno KnightZord's left drill, the Pachy KnightZord's Pachy Terra Armor forms the head of the Rex Knight Megazord, the Pachy KnightZord's body splits in two to form the Knight Gloves: the Pachy KnightZord's upper section, with the Knight Thruster on the right arm, & its lower section on the left arm, & the MiniPachy KnightZord attaches itself to the Pachy KnightZord's head as a visor. In this form, the Rex Knight Megazord gains earth-based abilities, boxing skills, & an increase in punching power, but its immense strength forces the Megazord to burn through its energy quickly. Its finisher is where the Rex Knight Megazord: Pachy Terra Armor charges the Knight Thruster & launches the MiniPachy KnightZord with a punch, which then executes a series of powerful jabs before finishing with a double-jab that destroys the Mysticron. Additional Formations TBA This currently unnamed Megazord is the combined form of the Tyranno, Ptera, Pachy, & MiniPachy KnightZord. It consists of the Tyranno KnightZord's head, lower body, & the Red Tyranno Armor as its head, the Ptera KnightZord's upper body & wings, the Pachy KnightZord's body splits in two to form the Knight Gloves: the Pachy KnightZord's upper section, with the Knight Thruster on the right arm, & its lower section on the left arm, & the MiniPachy KnightZord attaches itself to the Pachy KnightZord's head as a visor. In this form, the Rex Knight Megazord gains ice & earth-based abilities, boxing skills, & the ability of flight. Dino Armor |-|1 = |-|2 = The Pachy Terra Armor holds the spirits of the Pachy & MiniPachy KnightZords; based on a Pachycephalosaurus/''Stygimoloch''. It enables access to the Pachy Terra Armor, which has earth-based abilities. Notes *The Pachy & MiniPachy KnightZords are the third Dinosaur zords themed after the Pachycephalosauridae: the first two being the Cephalazord from Power Rangers Dino Thunder & the Pachy Zord from Power Rangers Dino (Super)Charge. **The Pachy KnightZords are similar to the Stego KnightZord; despite their names, both are based on different yet related dinosaurs, according to Sentai source material. In its case, the Pachy KnightZord are based on the Stygimoloch, a dinosaur who belonged to the same family as the Pachycephalosaurus, Pachycephalosauridae. **They are the first Dinosaur mecha themed after a Stygimoloch. *They are the first Dino KnightZords to assume the form of a modern animal. *The Rex Knight Megazord: Pachy Terra Armor is the first one of the Rex Knight Megazord's Auxiliary Megazord Combinations that uses more than 1 Core Ranger Zord in the combination. *Whenever the Rex Knight Megazord: Pachy Terra Armor is used, electric poles form a boxing ring & an announcement is done in the style of a boxing match. See Also *Kishiryu Pachygaroo & Kishiryu Chibigaroo - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Auxiliary Zords Category:Green Zords